La mort d'un mythe
by JessSwann
Summary: Avant AWE, Beckett a ordonné à Jones de tuer le Kraken... comment cela a t'il bien pu se passer ? Kraky POV


**Disclaimer: ****Les persos sont à Disney..... et aux légendes scandinaves aussi lol.... **

_**Bonjour, voici un petit OS en forme de clin d'œil à RVK et son Avènement du Kraken dont j'avais adoré la poésie…. Pour ma part on se refait pas, j'ai voulu parler de la fin… Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**La mort d'un mythe **

« Que nul cri d'allégresse ne retentisse….

Que nul espoir ne vienne

J'en appelle au… Kraken »

Oui ….. Oui, Maître me voilà. Prêt à te servir. Prêt à te contenter….

Où est la marque ? Où est la proie que tu m'envoies chasser ?

L'océan est vide devant moi . Mes tentacules cherchent, flairent, explorent.

Dis moi Maître…. Quel est cet ennemi que tu m'envoies détruire ?

Je ne vois qu'une seule quille. Celle de ton navire… Le seul que je ne peux détruire. Oui Maître dis moi…

J'ai beau chercher, je ne sens rien. Rien qui vaille la peine de connaître notre fureur. Pourquoi m'as-tu réveillé ?

« Approche, Kraken »

Oui…. Oui… Je m'approche de toi, je ne peux pas résister à ton appel. Mon Maître … Davy Jones.

J'ouvre ma gueule… Regarde les ces dents… Elles sont le symbole de ton pouvoir et du mien… Aime les Jones… Caresse les ô mon Maître , je suis prêt à te servir…

Tu sembles si petit sur ce pont… Presque fragile alors que je sais que de nous deux c'est toi le plus fort. Toi le maître, moi l'esclave.

« Approche »

Ton chuintement est plus doux à mes ouies que n'importe quel expression du désastre… Oui Maître je suis là ….

Derrière toi, un homme… Petit, laid… Un de ces hommes dont je fais une bouchée et dont mon estomac est à peine rassasié. Je déteste l'homme. Son petit regard est froid. Il est hautain. Il est si minuscule à tes côtés… Pourquoi ne l'embroches tu pas ?

« Faites donc Jones. Je n'ai pas toute la journée »

Il parle en plus ??? Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit … Que veut il de mon Maître ? Qu'attend il de nous ?

Mon Maître se crispe… Je vois ses tentacules se lier les unes aux autres comme lorsque je ressens ce que les humains appellent « émotion ». Mon Maître fut humain un jour… Il était un homme comme cette poupée poudrée et ridicule qui siège à côté de lui.

« Allons Jones… Ne soyez pas aussi… sentimentaliste … »

La poupée parle à nouveau. Mon Maître se tait !!!

Ô Maître… Laisse moi faire, laisse moi détruire cette horreur… J'imagine déjà son corps flasque entre mes tentacules… Oui… Laisse moi jouir du bruit que feront ses os en cédant sous ma force… Laisse moi jouir de lui comme du petit homme dont tu m'as nourri grâce à la marque noire…… Il m'a blessé la bouche, le palais… Il a essayé de me faire mal.. Ô Maître il était si méchant…. Mais je l'ai dévoré. Mes dents ont tranchés ses chairs, mes tentacules ont arrachés de ses mains le ridicule morceau de fer qu'il appelait « épée » et qu'il a essayé de planter dans mon corps….

« Est il nécessaire de vous rappeler que je détiens votre cœur Jones ? »

Cette voix est insupportable.. Mon Maître courbe l'échine… Mais que se passe t'il donc ? Où va ce monde ?

« Non inutile »

Ouiiiiiiiiiii la voix de mon Maître… Dis moi…….. Dis moi ce que tu désires…..

Mon Maître s'approche…….. Ses tentacules se lient aux miennes. Je tends les miennes doucement… Je ne veux pas le blesser… Oui… Nos appendices s'étreignent. Qu'il est bon de recevoir une récompense… Ordonne Maître et je t'obéirais.

« Va à terre »

Quoi ??? Ô Maître … pourquoi cet ordre ? Tu sais qu'à terre , rien ne m'attends d'autre que la mort…

Le petit homme approche encore … Ce que j'ai envie de le prendre…. Mais je n'ai pas le droit. Pas tant que mon Maître ne me l'a pas ordonné.

« Jones.. Il est inutile de poursuivre l'agonie de cette bête sans quoi ce sera bientôt la votre que nous contemplerons »

Mon Maître lui jette un regard haineux et à cet instant je sens son désir d'en finir avec lui… Je peux le faire…. Mais pas encore , pas tant qu'il ne me l'a pas ordonné…

« Va à terre Kraken »

Ce n'est pas l'ordre que j'attendais………….. Ô Maître pourquoi cette eau dans ton regard si pur ? Maître…… Mes tentacules épousent les Tiennes pour la dernière fois je le sens. Maître…. C'est si bon … Maître….

« Il suffit Jones »

Le petit homme encore…

« Va à terre »

Oui Maître….. Je te suis , je t'écoute… Je suis sur la plage….

Maître pourquoi détournes tu les yeux ? Ça fait mal…………Maître …. Qu'ai je fait pour être puni comme ça ? Ça fait mal…. Mon corps me brûle.. Je t'en prie … Maître…

« Bien Jones… Vous m'avez bien servi »

Non !!! Maître pourquoi te détournes tu ? Pourquoi ces vagues humides sur ton visage ? Maître … Regarde moi…

J'ai mal… Les rayons du soleil me brûlent…. Maître sauve moi !!!

Il n'y a plus de Maître…. Juste le Maître de mon Maître. Le petit homme me regarde mourir……….. Soyez maudits… Toi qui m'a abandonné, toi qui m'a condamné…. Soyez damnés……


End file.
